When You're Gone
by AzaIsAlreadyHere
Summary: It's been three years, since Wendy last saw Peter, and she goes to their old meeting place one night. How will she feel seeing him with another girl? And does he remember her? Song-fic: When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne. One-shot.


**Heeyyy, I'm Azzie! This story is a song-fic for When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne. I was listening to thins, and decided to take a break from my other story, and write a one-shot for this! It's a bit short, but I wasn't in the mood to write a 2,000 word chapter. Sorry. Also, before the flashback, Peter and Wendy are 10 years old, and in normal time, Wendy is 13. And without further ado, HERE IS THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>~*~When You're Gone~*~<p>

Wendy POV:

I'd just gotten home from school. I dropped my school bag on a chair and as I was going to fall on my bed, I bumped into my dresser. I heard a _thump_, as a small box fell to the ground. I picked it up and examined it. I opened it, and found a small necklace, with an acorn attached to the end, and underneath I saw a picture. I looked closer, and saw a boy with red hair, and freckles, smiling mischievously at the camera. I picked up the necklace in my other hand, and felt a spark in my brain. I suddenly remembered a boy, Peter. It was from when I was ten years old. I remembered Peter and I flying through the clouds together, on a cold night.

I moved on to another memory, of us on a rooftop, from three years ago...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback~~~<em>

_Peter and I were on the rooftop of my house, sitting on the edge of the roof. "Peter?" I asked, playing with the acorn necklace he'd given me._

_The immortal boy turned to me, grinning, "Yeah Wen?"_

_I bit my lip, "Will you ever forget me?"_

_His grin faded into a soft smile, as he took my hand and pulled me close, "No, I promise that I'll always be with you. Why?"_

_I blushed, "I-I know that, you'll move on. Because you're immortal, and I'm just going to grow older, and we can't do this, ten years from now. I'll be twenty, and you'll be exactly as you are now..."_

_He stroked my hair, "Wendy, don't think of that! Just enjoy what time we have now."_

_I felt a tear escape my eye, "I'm trying, Peter, I'm trying."_

_End Of Flashback~~~_

* * *

><p>I felt a tear in the corner of my eye, and I wiped it away. I suddenly realized where the rooftop was. I threw on the necklace, and clutched the photo in my hand, and went off. I walked to the abandoned Stardust Hotel. I climbed up to the roof, and heard voices. "Will you forget me?"<p>

"No. I swear that I will never," It was Peter!

I climbed up through the roof, in time to see Peter and the girl share a hug. I smiled happily, and walked to him. "Peter!" I cried.

He stared at me, "Do I know you?"

I blinked at him, "What? Y-you don't know me?"

He shrugged, and looked at his companion, "Come on, Megan."

I stood there, with my hands outstretched towards them, as they flew off. "_Peter..._" I whispered, tears glistening on my cheek. I fell to my knees, watching as my old best friend, and first love flew away, with another girl. I sobbed, "_No... NO!_"

I huddled in a ball, crying, "_Why... You promised me... WHY!_"

I stood, shakily, and moved to the edge, and watched as Peter flew around with his friend. I watched him fly around, laughing, and ripped my necklace off. I rubbed the acorn, and sang,

"_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you"_

A lone tear made its way down my cheek, and as I turned to go, I dropped the necklace off the edge, and as I left the roof, I murmured to the wind, "Goodbye, Peter Pan."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? Good? Bad? TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME? Well, I won't know unless you review! And sorry for making Peter seem like a jerk. I just wrote what came to my mind. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Azzie :3**


End file.
